


Halloween Mystery Hour

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: A Halloween party, with Ruby Rose and her boyfriend Jaune doing some kinky play! A special surprise for the boyfriend of her heart, involving a bed, some shackles and glow-in-the-dark lipstick...A Halloween-themed little ficlet, made... because I figured I'd give a treat rather than a trick.





	Halloween Mystery Hour

**You know who is at it again! I wrote this because… well, Halloween. The Americans celebrate it and we get a discount version of it… But still! COSTUMES! Not so much, but a bit of fooling around is good, right?**

* * *

That his girlfriend was amazing had been a known fact all along, according to what he’d said when they’d started dating. Ruby Rose was amazing, as was Weiss, the failed love interest that had driven him batty during the high school years. With the two best friends and Yang and Blake, Ruby’s half-sister and her girlfriend, represented, the party could be one of the biggest events of the year… or at least, until the candy bowl ran out. It was Ruby's birthday too, so that was great too!

The doorbell was rung, the ragged suit that he wore as well as the dash of fake blood splattered around his mouth more or less giving him the appearance of being a zombie, his eyes catching the door opening slowly, before it was pulled open wide!

“JAUNE!”

Ruby stood there, wearing a cape and a little high collar, a set of plastic fangs in her mouth, her arms wrapped around him.

“You’re finally here! Cool! Good! We’ve got the party going!”

He caught sight of a blue-haired ghost, lazily leaning against the wall, talking to an ice-haired fairy, the white hair looking starkly in contrast with the small stars that’d been put into it, the sight of a playboy bunny-suited Velvet already lounged on the couch with her girlfriend Coco, who was dressed as a coffee mug.

“Mom and the others are going to be coming in an hour or so, so…”

His girlfriend’s eyes twinkled, as she nudged Weiss. “Come on, Weiss. We’ve got a surprise for the boys…”

Weiss looked at him, a look that was more or less judging, her lips pressing against her boyfriend’s cheek, Neptune Vasiliwhatever, the light touch of those pale lips that he’d fantasized about for a few years before it had become clear that Weiss was just not into him, direct to the cheek of the ghost. The guy gave him a wink, a brief flash of envy in his eyes. “Soo… Weiss paid for the stuff, since, y’know, this is her house. Technically her mom’s, but she lives here and is rich, so…”

“And I was like… ‘How can we give our boyfriends something nice and spooky?’ So… She ordered it, and I’m just… You’re going to love it. Don’t worry…” The smile on his girlfriend’s face as she leaned up to kiss, his mouth meeting hers and kissing her back. She was such a cutie.

He caught sight of Yang and Blake together, a typical Valley Girl with a large chainsaw sitting next to her, her blonde mane made into pigtails sitting next to a witch with a really broad-brimmed hat, a set of cat ears poking through the hat, a tight outfit below it.

“Come, Jaune… Before mom comes and ruins the party.”

There was a soft little smirk on his girlfriend’s lips, as she pushed him along, up the stairs, giving a thumbs-up to her sister, who grinned and leaned forward, giving a good hint of her cleavage as she did. It was her way of teasing him, he knew, but that was just Yang, so he couldn’t do anything about it.

He was led to a room upstairs, marked with ‘Spooky Time! No entrance for scaredy cats!’, the decorations that had been put up giving it a very Addams Family-like look, the door pushed open, unveiling an massive bed that’d been set up in the room, the room’s aesthetic gothic and spooky. A small bowl with tubes of lipstick stood on the side-stand for some reason.

“Weiss got it made for… heh.” She smiled, the sexy vampire smile showing her teeth.

“For when I want to suck your blooood!” Her spooky little warble was enough to make him lean in, as she pushed him to the bed, looking at him.

“Neptune’s getting the same treatment… So… Just… lay down. It’s going to be great.”

There were shackles at the bedposts, looking like they belonged in some prison, Ruby grabbing a hold of his arms and his legs, after she’d pulled his shoes off.

“A good bloodbag stays silent, Jaune…”

She bit down on his neck and he gave a ‘shrill’ shriek, turning into laughter at the end of it. It was so like her to be goofy, as he felt the stirrings in his groin. They’d been intimate for the first time around half a year ago, so it was no surprise that there would be exploration planned.

“As the vampire queen wishes…”

She smacked his chest, smiling at him. “It’s going to be amazing, Jaune… Weiss told me that she’d read it on the web, and… now, just… relax. I’m going to tie your arms to the bed and then blindfold you.” The feeling of her fingers straightening his arm as she locked the other arm to the bed, his head laid against the pillow, feeling the tension that went through him as he noticed her getting to his legs, her fingers tracing over the ankle and then sliding down to fasten the restraint.

“You’re going to get me a boner, Ruby… Is that the blood you wanted?”

There was a soft snicker from her, as her fingers slid over his groin, his manhood already standing at full mast.

“It’s meant to be funny, Jauney… The lipstick glows in the dark too, so…”

He watched as she did the other leg, tugging futilely at the arms, aware that he’d been locked in place, at the daring vampire queen’s mercy. He supposed that it was Ruby’s little goal, as he watched the lights dim. Her fingers grabbed one of the lipstick tubes and applied it, the lipstick leaving a dark red glow on her lips. Her fingers pulled a length of cloth out, wrapping it around his head, obscuring his vision.

“Oh no, help, help… I’ve been captured by the dark vampire queen Ruby!”

He mock-screamed, to the giggles of his girlfriend. It was amusing, he knew, as she trailed her fingers over his chest, as he was bare from the hips down, his shirt still on.

“I am here to make you feel gruesome terror, whilst your friend, Sir Iceberg the Spook, is tormented by the Faerie princess!”

There was a giggle that she made after finishing that sentence, her laughter bringing a smile to his face. “Oh, he’s going to freak when he sees what she’ll be doing to him. Weissey is so lewd… Hehe. Not that I’m much better.” He knew that he’d be ‘suffering’ here for a bit, as her lipstick glowed, her lips pressing a kiss above his groin, on the stomach that’d been getting more toned than before. The extra work he did around the house was paying off.

She moved the lipstick onto his skin, drawing something, writing something that undoubtedly would be embarrassing… But she was his girlfriend, so it was okay. She was careful.

The door opened and Weiss’ voice came out. “Ruby? I need you for a moment…” He hoped that nothing was wrong with Weiss and her boyfriend, as his girlfriend pouted.

“But I was just going to get… Aww… Wait a little, my pretty! The vampire queen in red will be with you soon!”

Evil ‘Muahahaha’ laughter came from her, but it was adorable laughter rather than evil laughter. His manhood, standing erect, slowly started to go down again, as he heard the door slam. As he laid there, the sound of music through the house continued to make him, the experience of laying there rather comfortable, even though his movements were restricted. A creak of the door and a soft exhale, loud enough to clue him in that it was his girlfriend.

“Oh? Has the red-cloaked queen of the night returned for her blood bag?”

A soft breathy laugh, as if Ruby was trying to hold in her giggles, as he became aware of one of the sticks of lipstick being raised, the girl applying them to her lips again. A bright red it glowed through the obscuring of the blindfold, as her hot breath washed over his groin after a moment. He stirred to life, a gloved hand grabbing a hold of him and giving him a slow stroke.

“Your sensual ways are not to stir my heart, you evil vampire!”

Lips parted and he felt the warmth wrap around his cockhead, a tongue teasing under the head, the foreskin slid back, as the tongue wriggled. He went cross-eyed at the feeling of those lips sliding down, a glowing line in the darkness.

“Ah… Ruby.”

A thrill of laughter, as a tongue slid over the sensitive underside, teasing him, the lips of his girlfriend sliding down to the base, her mouth undulating with a motion that was like a half-swallow, undoubtedly something that she’d practiced… somehow. A groan came from his mouth, as he struggled against the bindings, the lips sliding up.

“Fuck…”

A fingernail pressed against his balls, sliding over the sensitive sack, as the tongue lashed over the urethra. He could feel the tip of her tongue dig into the sensitive slit, a low groan coming from his lips.

“HMMMHnnngahhh…”

The sound he made was hardly something that a man should, but the tongue continued to tease at that oh-so-sensitive place, her fingernails rolling over his tense scrotum. She made him feel like it was a terrifying night, even though she normally didn’t much care for giving head.

“Ruby… oh, god, Ruby…”

His hips bucked, as his breathing exploded in ragged gasps, his girlfriend’s fingers leaving his balls, the tongue batting at that cock, a shuddering exhale coming, as she left him in torment.

“That’s mean, Ruby…”

Her soft breathy chuckle was low, as her tongue slid under the head, that sensitive spot there. “Ah… You know I’m sensitive there, Ruby, please…”

It was futile. As he groaned and came, the feeling of those delicate lips pressing a kiss to the head, she was at that spot, sucking, her lips glowing in the darkness that the blindfold and the dim lighting provided him.

Slimy and cloying, the smell of his own seed, it came to his nose as she sucked, a low swallow, as he was maintained, her grip on his cock light, as her tongue batted over the head. A soft snicker, a touch lower than before, and she let go.

“Ruby? You said there was going to be one hell of a night, right?”

She didn’t vocalize a single word, even as a light kiss was placed onto his balls, her nose bumping against it, sharp canine teeth bumping against it.

_‘That’s Ruby, alright…’_

He heard her get up, the door opening and closing after a moment, someone giving a low whoop… Yeah, that sounded like his girlfriend when she was happy. The door opened again, his manhood having flagged, a click-clack of a set of heels, a tube of lipstick raised and pale, ghost-like features exposed, a crown on the head, white locks almost fluorescent in the dim light. The blindfold wasn’t that good at blocking the light out… which might have been the intended purpose.

_‘That’s Weiss… Oh god, are they…’_

A low chuckle, as the smell of what seemed to be some really strong punch hit his nose, a soft hiss coming from the girl’s voice, as a tongue sloppily slid over his balls. Breath that was at least ten percent alcohol fumes he smelled, as Weiss wrapped her lips around his balls and gave it a slow suckle. A moan, deeper and more guttural, like the time when she’d vomited all over Ruby when she’d gotten six bottles of liquor from her mother’s special stash, just to try…

White lipstick glowed in the darkness, a red ring left to glow on the skin, a soft murmur, as the lips let go from his balls, the head teased by a tongue. She was together with Neptune, so perhaps… Perhaps they’d switched partners? Ruby with Neptune… Well, that wasn’t a great thought, but Weiss… Oof.

It’d be worth one go. It wasn’t like he could move to interrupt. His girlfriend and her bestie had planned this, so…

The lips slid down lower, the girl gagging loudly, before a low hum started, a vocalization of lust and desire, as he groaned. He’d came only five minutes again and this she-fae was already making sure that he was getting ready to come again. Weiss Schnee had been hot, and so had her older sister been, before the divorce.

“Weiss, oh, god… That’s so good.”

A lower humming, as the warm wet mouth vibrated around his manhood like the wrongly tuned engine on Yang’s motorcycle, his hips bucking, the warm vibrating hole accepting it, the throat gagging around his manhood, as gloved hands pressed to his thighs, the girl’s head bobbing, a trail of white lipstick mixing with the red, though a red ring was visible at the base, glowing in the darkness.

“Hmmhmm?”

There was a questioning sound, her mouth giving a low slurp-suckle that made his ball sack tense up even more, the teeth brushing against his cockhead giving that edge of restraint a shattering blow.

“Oh, fuck… Fuck….”

A gag, a shudder and the chains that tied him to the bed rattled, as the girl swallowed, the scent of alcohol growing somewhat stronger, as her head gave a few swift bobs, the low groan that came from his lips louder, as he felt the tension fade.

“That was… Woah.”

It was not really describable in some way to really say much, as the girl’s head moved away, the red lipstick standing out, the woman leaning up to give him a kiss. Strong perfume, a womanly body there, breasts that were full brushing against him and a tongue sliding over his cheek.

“Weiss, that was amazing.”

A hand patted his head, a bemused sound coming from her. It was a touch deeper than Weiss’ usual utterance of amusement, but she’d just sucked his life out through his cock, the feeling of the burn in his balls still lingering. He felt fluttery.

The door opened and shut, as he heard the faint creak of the stairs. Someone asked where the bathroom was, a voice that he didn’t quite recognize just out of hand. He heard a door open and felt the coolness of the air hit him, the sound of someone using the toilet audible, even with the drone of the music from below.

A conversation, mingled with some intermittent laughter, and the door opened again. The soft rustling of what seemed to be a dress of some sort, as a low purring sound came from the side. A stick of purple lipstick was spread over the lips of the woman, the dark tone enough to light up, as he felt a set of claw-like nails brush over his skin, a soft curling pattern, as hot breath washed over his flaccid cock.

_‘What is this? Her best friend, now her sister’s girlfriend…’_

He knew only one person who could purr, but to imagine that Ruby would be able to get this arranged… A soft floral perfume, like lilies, invaded his nostrils, as a rough feline tongue slid over his skin. He was hard after a moment of that tongue sliding over the skin, the girl giving a soft purr and meow, the sound near-indecipherable from a real cat, as her tongue slid below the head of his cock, the touch of the tongue sliding down, stopping before it reached the ring of colours, red and white standing out in a glow.

“Blake, I…”

Teeth bit down into the spongy flesh, as she seemed to take offense to him speaking, like she usually would when he was invading her space, his eyes closing, as the tongue slid down to his balls, giving them a rough scraping lick, the sensation unique and giving him that tugging sensation, sliding up and down, saliva dripping onto his cock. He caught sight of a set of amber eyes that looked at him, almost alight in the shadows, as hot breath tickled over the moist shaft.

The feline tongue slid up and down, a slow rhythm, as claw-tipped fingernails grabbed a hold of his balls, raising them lightly, tongue dripping saliva all over them. The sticky sensation was like a tension-enhancing method, as the amber eyes closed and he felt the warm lips brush over the head of his cock.

He was so sensitive that the inching over that feline tongue over his tender shaft was enough, as he felt his hips buck, a low groan, moaning her name. Her lips slid down, a heavy swallow twice, the purple lipstick mark on his shaft like a glow in the dark bracelet, as he erupted in her mouth.

Her breasts pressed against his thighs, as she raised her head up, a soft ‘Ahhh’ coming from her lips, as the teenager shivered. Her fingers scratched over his thighs, her nose brushing against it. He wondered if that was a Faunus thing, the darkness still shrouding his vision.

A light tap against his balls with a finger, making his slowly deflating cock shiver. A laugh, as clear as the day, almost mocking, like she did at times. He wondered briefly how her mother was, after the assassination of her husband. Perhaps she’d be in attendance as well tonight. The man had been a Faunus Rights supporter, murdered by one who had demanded harsher measures for Faunus freedom.

The door creaked and he heard it shut. This was more than he’d expected, and more than he’d dreamed. Three girls, two of whom he’d been frequently greasing the pole to, having given him a blowjob. It was… pretty darn neat. Ruby was going to get something nice in return, when he was free to move again.

The door opened with a wham, as someone walked in. A hand grabbed into the bowl, some lipstick plucked out and a growl given, as someone laughed softly.

“Here, let me…”

He noticed through the barely see-through fabric that a bright yellow colour had been applied, hearing Ruby murmur something about not being so fussy, his thighs feeling a set of callused hands grab them, and someone growled at him like the starting of an engine. He supposed that if the lighting was a little bit better, he’d be able to see Yang looking at him, her hands grabbing his thighs and his mouth opening wide as he felt someone’s mouth wrap around the head and then slide down. A trail of glowing yellow was made, as his girlfriend’s sister’s mouth bobbed up and down, a coughing and spluttering sound, obviously from a lack of practice, as she worked.

It was intense and without even a moment of hesitation, as he felt the very tender and sensitive head of his cock be ground against a set of teeth, the woman’s tip sliding into the urethra, a pitiful whimper, as his fists balled and his hips bucked. It was as if this was the cream on the pudding, the rough ending to a movie.

“Yang, oh, fuck… Fuck.”

His mouth made a soft gurgle, as he saw lips that’d been painted a bright crimson come closer, kissing him. The smell of cherries and something that tasted like some really strong alcohol invaded his mouth, the brief wondering about the flavor dismissed, as he was kissed, the sister’s mouth working his manhood like it was her assigned task to do.

It was futile to resist, as he moaned into her mouth, the gurgling and spluttering a touch lower than he expected, but the tongue that invaded his mouth was busy keeping him occupied. A soft smirk, as someone cleaned his manhood, the tongue sliding over the ridges and veins, a soft exhale coming, as someone grabbed his cock and gave it a tug.

Someone hissed something in a low tone of voice, and he felt how his arms were freed up, the clicking of the shackles loud in the silence. A soft groan, as if someone was disappointed, his hands feeling the freedom of motion once again, as his legs were freed. A finger pressed to his lips, as he was given another kiss by his loving girlfriend. She wiped his lips off. It might look a little odd with the red lipstick on his face, the makeup for his costume no doubt smudged.

He felt his girlfriend pull away, leaving him there, his head laid back on the pillow.

_‘Oof…’_

He felt sore now… and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Not that that was needed right now. His balls ached. He tugged the blindfold off, spotting the red-cloaked girlfriend and her blonde half-sister, the bright yellow lipstick applied again, before they went for the door. Due to the lighting, all he got was their silhouette, but Yang’s hair was fairly unmistakable. “That was… woah.” They didn’t give him much of a response, as they went for the door. No doubt to get themselves looking even hotter… If that was possible.

The door opened and closed and he laid there, just languishing in the fact that he’d came four times in the space of… an hour? Thirty minutes? That must be a new record. His cock had a cherry-red mark at the base, followed by an ivory-white, deep-purple and a golden-yellow streak to finish it off.

He got himself dressed again, feeling the soreness in his bones as he staggered down again, finding his girlfriend and her friends gathered around. He wasn’t sure what to say, as he nudged Ruby.

He idly noticed the hot strawberry coloured lipstick that she wore, as she nudged him back, leaning over.

“Sorry that we couldn’t continue… Someone got really sick and Weiss had to leave her boyfriend alone for a bit.”

The boyfriend looked pale and ghost-like, a golden lipstick mark on his cheek, his best friend Sun looking a little friendlier than before, decked out like a pirate. Weiss looked a touch uncomfortable.

“And… well… Heh. Sun sort of gave him a surprise.”

His mouth fell open in surprise. Those two guys had been best friends for years, but… oh god, this was a bombshell.

He paused for a moment with that train of thought. If Ruby hadn’t been there…

Who had given him the best head of the night?

“Evenin’, kids!”

Summer Rose, the arguably best mom aside from his own mom, sidled up, her hand carrying a small bowl filled with eyeball candy, holding it out. The red riding hood cloak and the rouge lipstick stood out, as silver eyes looked at him and she winked.

Weiss’ mother, currently entertaining a stone-faced Winter, dressed like a fantasy elf, her outfit definitely inspired by the ice-queen of the fairytales, a frosty silver colour on her lips, the third or fourth martini of the night in her hands.

Kali Belladonna, Blake’s mom, half-stretched out over the couch with a lazy look on her face, a simple witch hat on her head through which her ears stuck, lips currently painted a very dark black colour and giving a lazy smirk at Yang’s mother, a divorcee who currently was together with Ruby’s mom, her best friend, dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Her lips looked to have been dabbed with a light dash of glistening sparkly lipstick.

“My, you do look famished, Jaune…”

Summer said with an amused tone. “Enjoying the party… or does my little vampire queen need to drink some more of your vital fluids to make you enjoy it even more, Mister Zombie Man?”

He smiled, even as his worries faded. Ruby’s mom always had been a friendly face since he’d started dating her daughter.

“Hey! He’s perfectly alright! He’ll bring me home… Right?”

Ruby leaned against him and whispered softly in his ear – “We can take a detour… See the sights.”

He was getting lucky tonight…

If he still had some in him. His balls ached, but… well, he guessed that he’d tackle that moment when it came to it.

The lights flickered once, darkness falling for a moment. Red lipstick lit up in front of him, as an amused laugh came from his lips.

He glanced around, spotting a glow of white-ivory lipstick, a mark on a glass.

Jaune felt the sinking feeling, as a purple set of lips formed a little smirk, the lights flickering, a flash of yellow-golden colour visible, as he realized who’d been there with him.

_‘Oh god…’_

“Let’s have fun together, Ruby.” He knew that his girlfriend would be alright.

The lights came back on, Weiss grumbling something about power over-draw due to the Halloween decorations of the neighbours.

_‘I better not let Ruby know about this…’_

“So… How did you get free?”

His girlfriend asked, as he sat on the bike, her on the back, holding on to him. “I tied those pretty darn well, honey.”

“Your mom untied me, after laughing herself silly.”

A wince from his girlfriend, as she brushed over his stomach with her hands.

“Yeah… She would laugh. She’s great as a mom, don’t you think?”

He nodded. He could see where Ruby got her enthusiasm from…

“My mom’s still better.”

Her soft laughter was like a soothing cure to his worry.

She didn’t comment on the different glowing lipstick marks on his shaft, luckily… though that might just have been due to the haste that she had at getting intimate on the bench with him.

She was the best girlfriend, after all.

The wink that Summer Rose gave him was worth another twitch of his aching balls, as the grin of near blood-thirsty vampirism bloomed on her face as well.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, people who celebrate. Don't over-indulge in candy, please!**


End file.
